Equipment
Equipment is vital to success in Heroes of Gaia, as Hero equipment adds significant amounts of Hero attributes and other beneficial buffs to Hero armies. Types of Equipment #Weapons #Defensive ##Helmets ##Body ##Combat Shinguards ##Handguards #Jewelery ##Necklaces ##Rings #Secondary Arms ##Talismans ##Plumes ##Fighting Crystals ##Defensive Crystals ##Medals ##Masks ##Waists ##Shields Equipment Modifiers Ways to get Equipment #Buy from the castle Bazaar. #Find on the Overworld map #Obtain as reward from Tower of Babel floors 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90 and 100 #Obtain as reward from Normal, Elite and Boss levels in Undead Tower, Monastery, Elven Wooden House and Dragon Palace #Obtain as rewards from the Dungeon Guild Instance. Level 80 Equipment Helmet !Picture !Name !ATK !DEF !SPD !INT !From |- | |Ragesteel Helmet |18 |15 |7 |34 |boss level in Dragon Palace |- | |Dreamworld Helmet |18 |15 |7 |34 |boss level in Dragon Palace |- | |Rage Helmet |15 |18 |9 |38 |boss level in Dragon Palace |} Body !Picture !Name !ATK !DEF !SPD !INT !From |- | |Ragesteel Armor |23 |58 |3 |0 |boss level in Elven Wooden House |- | |Dreamworld Armor |23 |58 |3 |0 |boss level in Elven Wooden House |- | |Rage Armor |11 |80 |7 |8 |boss level in Elven Wooden House |} Handguards !Picture !Name !ATK !DEF !SPD !INT !From |- | |Ragesteel Handguard |19 |26 |7 |3 |top ..0† levels in Babel Tower Lucky Chests |- | |Dreamworld Handguard |19 |26 |7 |3 |top ..0† levels in Babel Tower Lucky Chests |- | |Rage Handguard |17 |29 |9 |4 |top ..0† levels in Babel Tower Lucky Chests |} Combat shinguards !Picture !Name !ATK !DEF !SPD !INT !From |- | |Ragesteel Boots |10 |15 |40 |0 |top ..0† levels in Babel Tower Lucky Chests |- | |Dreamworld Boots |10 |15 |40 |0 |top ..0† levels in Babel Tower Lucky Chests |- | |Rage Boots |6 |25 |4 |0 |top ..0† levels in Babel Tower Lucky Chests |} Weapon !Picture !Name !ATK !DEF !SPD !INT !From |- | |Ragesteel Long Sword |70 |10 |13 |7 |top ..0† levels in Babel Tower |- | |Dreamworld Long Sword |70 |10 |13 |7 |top ..0† levels in Babel Tower |- | |Rage Long Sword |50 |35 |14 |4 |top ..0† levels in Babel Tower |} Necklace !Picture !Name !ATK !DEF !SPD !INT !From |- | |Ragesteel Necklace |20 |20 |20 |20 |boss level in Monastery (Worship Temple) |- | |Dreamworld Necklace |20 |20 |20 |20 |boss level in Monastery (Worship Temple) |- | |Rage Necklace |20 |20 |20 |20 |boss level in Monastery (Worship Temple) |} Ring !Picture !Name !ATK !DEF !SPD !INT !From |- | |Ragesteel Ring |29 |12 |4 |1 |boss level in Undead Tower |- | |Dreamworld Ring |29 |12 |4 |1 |boss level in Undead Tower |- | |Rage Ring |27 |14 |6 |3 |boss level in Undead Tower |} † levels 90 and 100 Level 100 Equipment Can be obtained from Magic Wheel if you have Magic Crystal and are lucky enough. !Picture !Name !ATK !DEF !SPD !INT |- | |Armor of Titan |20 |82 |5 |4 |- | |Boots of Titan |10 |10 |55 |5 |- | |Ring of Titan |25 |35 |10 |15 |} Items are purple and have the following buffs: * Increases Hero's Attack: 8 * Increases Hero's Defense: 8 * Increases Hero's maximum Troop Value by %: 10 * Increases the chance for melee units to act twice by %: 4 * Increases the chance for ranged units to act twice by %: 4 * Increases the chance for melee units to deal double damage by %: 4 * Increases the chance for ranged units to deal double damage by %: 4 * Increases the chance for Jexxy units to deal max damage by %: 4 Treasure Guardians !Treasure Guardian !Equipment Level !Guardian Unit Tier !Approx. Strength !Fame Gained !Exp Gained !AP Cost !Fame/ AP !Fame/ (AP/2) |- | 1* ||1~5 ||3-5 ||2500 ~ 4000 ||3 ||19 ||5 ||.6 ||1.2 |- | 2* ||5~10 ||3-5 ||7500 ~ 9500 ||6 ||47 ||9 ||.6667 ||1.5 |- | 3* ||10~15 ||4-6 ||23000 ~ 26000 ||14 ||139 ||14 ||1 ||2 |- | 4* ||15~20 ||4-6 ||70000 ~ 80000 ||36 ||403 ||19 ||1.8947 ||4 |- | 5* ||20~25 ||6-8 ||220000 ~ 227000 ||100 ||1200 ||24 ||4.1667 ||8.333 |- | 6* ||25~30 ||6-8 ||490000 ~ 500000 ||200 ||2300 ||30 ||6.67 ||13.333 |- | 7* ||30~35 ||6†, 7-9 ||990000 ~ 1000000 ||370 ||5500 ||35 ||10.57 ||21.1 |- | 8* ||40~45 ||6†, 7-9 ||1480000 ~ 1500000 ||530 ||8000 ||41 ||12.93 ||25.85 |- | 9* ||50~55 ||8-10 ||2230000 ~ 2280000 ||740 ||12600 ||47 ||15.74 ||31.5 |- | 10* ||60~65 ||8-10 ||3090000 ~ 3120000 ||1000 ||18000 ||52 ||19.23 ||38.5 |- | 11* ||70 ||8-11 ||3800000 ~ 4000000 ||1200 ||24000 ||52 ||23.08 ||46.16 |} † indicates that only ranged units from that unit tier will appear as guardians. Level 10/11 treasure guardians have have a chance of dropping the racial skill cards, (Sacred Horn, Emerald Wood, Dark Wings, or Berserk Totem), as well as additional secondary equips. Level 9 treasure guardians also have a chance of dropping additional secondary equipment, but not racial skill cards. All Level items are able to drop additional secondary equipment, but the higher the level of item, the higher rank needed to equip the Secondary. Category:World Objects